Chapter 310
Chapter 310 is titled "Groggy Ring!!". Cover Page Volume: 33 Pg.: 88-89 Color spread: Luffy, Usopp and Robin in samurai clothes. Short Summary In the Davy Back Fight Round 2: Groggy Ring begins. Zoro and Sanji compete in the Groggy Ring Match against the undefeated champions, the Groggy Monsters. On the sidelines, the remaining Straw Hat Pirates cheer them on. Long Summary The second match of the Davy Back, Groggy Ring, is about to begin. Itomimizu introduces that Sanji and Zoro as the official participants for the Straw Hat team. The "Groggy Monsters" mock and laugh at the Straw Hat team, expecting more. The "Groggy Monsters" choose Ball position first and attempt to place Sanji, the ball, into the goal. Sanji objects to being the ball and Zoro responds with a complement, saying Sanji looks handsome, which annoys Sanji even more. On the sidelines, the other Straw Hats are cheering on Sanji and Zoro. Foxy laughs at the Straw Hats saying his team is unbeatable. Luffy insults Foxy by calling him "2-piece head" and Foxy falls to his hands and knees, depressed. After Porche helps Foxy recover from his mental breakdown, Foxy brags that he won't even have to assist the "Groggy Monsters" win. Nami complains that interference is allowed in all the events of the Davy Back Fight. Foxy also points out the the Straw Hat Team, Zoro and Sanji, seem to have no team spirit. Nami is about to defend them when she looks to the field and sees them arguing and gives up on her defense effort. Nami yells to Sanji that he "looks awesome" wearing the ball hat and hearing the compliment, Sanji finally accepts the position of Ball. With the game about to start, a member of the Foxy Pirates yells to Zoro and informs him that weapons are not allowed in the Groggy Ring and Zoro removes them saying he won't need them. Pickles, the Tackle Demon, starts the match by charging Sanji with a Sling Tackle but Sanji jumps over Pickles and avoids the attack. Sanji goes to attack Big Pan but loses balance on Big Pan's slippery skin. Itomimizu explains that Big Pan is a Fish-Man Giant with Mudfish genes, which causes his slippery skin. When Sanji is distracted, trying to run up Big Pan's skin, Big Pan preforms his Punk Pass, which sends Sanji flying across the field. Hamburg and Zoro both try to catch Sanji, the ball, but Pickles come out of nowhere with a Swipe Tackle and pushes Zoro out of the way, leaving Hamburg to catch the ball. Hamburg then throws Sanji farther down the field to Pickles, who has again knocked down Zoro, this time with a Spinning Tackle. Big Pan charges forward and bounces Hamburg into the air, who catches Sanji in mid-air. Hamburg is about to score a slam dunk but Zoro intercepts by throwing Pickles toward Hamburg. Sanji also gets a hold of Hamburg and is able to throw him as well and Hamburg and Pickles collide into each other and are knocked out. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Davy Back Fight, Second round begins. *Zoro and Sanji face the undefeated champions. *The exactly same armour Luffy wears on the color page gets back into Chapter 959 as one of Wano Country Arc outfit, as well as the logo on it will be revealed as the Kozuki Family's emblem. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 211 (p. 2-19) Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 310 de:Groggyring!! it:Capitolo 310 ru:Глава 310